On ne vit qu'une fois ! HGDM
by angel1133
Summary: Hermione va changer cette année ! De nouvelles amitié ! de nouveaux caractére ! Et j'espère beaucoup de rewieus ! ;-)


**_Chapitre 1 :_**

- Hermione ! Allez viens !  
- Quoi ? Je dois travailler moi !  
- Arrête je t'ai vu hier et tu as finit tous tes devoirs !  
- Il faut que j'approfondisse le devoirs du professeur Rogue !  
- Mais il nous l'a donné pour la rentrée ! Tu as le temps de le faire en plus il nous a demandé que 2 parchemins et tu en as déjà fait 4 à ce que j'ai vu ! Allez viens ! On va faire un action vérité avec Ginny !  
- Ce jeu est stupide ! Je dois faire ce travail pour Rogue !  
- Allez ne sois pas stupide ! Tu es toujours dans tes bouquins ! Viens t'amuser !  
- Mais…  
- En plus c'est la fin de l'année et tu as 2 mois pour le faire tu as largement le temps ! Mais aurez tu peur ?   
Parvati tiqua sur le point où aucun Griffondors ne pouvait refuser…..Hermione se fessait tanner par Lavande et Parvati pour jouer à action vérité façon sorcier. En ayant marre elle décida d'accepter « de toutes façon je n'ai rien à perdre ça doit être les même règles que la façon Moldue »  
- Bon d'accord !  
- OUAIS ! On va chercher Ginny ne bouge pas surtout ! Lavande tu devrais rester avec elle, on sait jamais !  
- T'as raison ! Je vais rester avec elle !  
Lavande partit donc chercher la petite sœur de Ron. Quelques minutes après elles revinrent toutes les deux !  
- Bien on va commencer vous connaissez toutes les règles ?  
- Oui dites elles toutes en cœur !  
- Euh…Hermione tu connais les règles ?  
- Oui bien sur Ginny ça doit être la même chose que dans le monde Moldu !  
- A peut prés mais ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons pour les autres c'est magique et on es obligé de faire ce qui est écris sinon tu auras des pustules sur ton visage et partout sur le corps tant que tu n'auras pas accomplie ce qui est écris !  
- Ok ! Bon alors commençons !  
- Avant qu'elle ne change d'avis qui veut commencer ?  
Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille brune…  
- Bon d'accord je vais commencer ! Que dois je faire ?  
- Dire action ou vérité et le chapeau (elle déposa un vieux chapeau devant elles (elles étaient en rond)) se chargera de la suite  
- Bon ça va c'est pas trop compliqué….Bon je vais dire…..ACTION !  
Le chapeau s'agita et des étincelle rouge et or apparurent et s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Ca formait une phrase. Quand Hermione la lut elle ne put retenir un juron !

Le chapeau s'agita et des étincelle rouge et or apparurent et s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Ca formait une phrase. Quand Hermione la lut elle ne put retenir un juron !

_« Tu devras prendre soin de toi et vivre une vie de jeune fille comme tes amies ! Tu devras t'amuser, connaître l'amour et changer de garde robe ! Tu pourras continuer à travailler mais ne pas oublier de faire les premier points ! »_

**Lavande** : Ca va c'est pas trop difficile ! On va t'aider de toute façon ! N'est ce pas les filles ?  
**Parvati, Ginny** : Bien sur voyons ! En plus il y a un week-end à Pré au Lard en fin de semaine donc on pourra tout de suite commencer !  
**Lavande** : Oui c'est vrai ! Mais pendant les vacances comment on fait ?   
**Hermione** (gardant son ton renfrogné mais on voyait qu'elle prenait l'enthousiasme de ses amies) : C'est à dire ?  
**Parvati** : Bah oui ! Lavande a raison ! Le texte dit que tu dois t'amuser et faire des activités comme tes amies ! Donc….Tu devras venir pendant les vacances chez nous ! ok ?  
**Ginny **(gênée) : J'ai un petit problème….En faite mon père a gagné un sac de galions au loto et on va en Roumanie pour voir Charlie donc je pourrais pas …. Je suis désolée 'mione …  
**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas grave !  
**Lavande **: Je suis désolée mais je vais chez mon grand père qui est malade en France donc je ne serai là que quand je vais chez Parvati la première semaine de Juillet donc….  
**Parvati **: Bah c'est pas grave, vous venez toutes les deux chez moi ! Et Hermione restera un peu plus longtemps que Lavande et on s'arrangera pour la suite ! d'accord ?  
**Lavande et Hermione** : Ca ne me pose aucun problème !  
**Parvati** : D'accord, donc fait comme ça ! De toute façon moi je pars les deux dernières semaines de Juillet, donc Hermione viendra chez moi de fin Juin à mi-Juillet et Lavande la première semaine de Juillet !  
**Lavande et Hermione** : D'accord

**Ginny** : Bon on continue ?  
**Hermione** (se prenant au jeu) : Oui bah tiens Ginny à toi !  
**Ginny** : VERITE !  
Il se passa la même chose que pour Hermione à par que les étincelle était bleus et or…

_« Dis la personne que tu aimes du fond du cœur…. » _

**Ginny** rougit violement et dit : Har…ry P…o….Potter  
Lavande et Parvati lancèrent des hués gentilles mais ne firent aucun commentaires ! De toutes façon, elles avaient beaucoup au cour de l'année, elle ne disait plus rien et préféraient garder pour elle les secrets de tout le monde. Quand à Hermione, elle ne dit rien car elle était déjà au courant depuis la première année de Ginny.  
**Ginny** : A toi maintenant Parvati !  
**Parvati** : ACTION :  
Il se passa exactement la même chose que Hermione

_« Tu devras travailler cet été et être capable d'avoir de bon résultats à la rentrée »_

**Parvati** : C'est pas juste ! Je n'aime pas travailler !  
**Hermione** (très surprise) : Comment tu fais ? J'adore ça ! Si tu veux viens chez moi pendant les vacances et je t'aiderai ! Mais attention ! je pars donc tu viendra avec moi !  
**Parvati**(pas contente de travailler) : D'accord….On va ou ?  
**Hermione** : A Malte prés de l'Italie ! C'est magnifique !  
**Parvati** (pas convaincue) : Moué  
**Hermione** : et y a plein de beau mecs !  
**Parvati** (soudain très attentive) : Ah oui ?  
**Hermione** (amusée par la réaction de son amie) : Oui plein !  
**Parvati** (toute contente) : Je sens que je vais bien m'éclater avec toi 'mione !  
**Hermione** : Compte la dessus ! Allez à toi Lavande !  
**Lavande** (souriante) : Oui…alors….ACTION !  
Le même phénomène que Hermione et Parvati précédemment se passa encore une fois.

_« Tu dois réussir à être invitée par celui que tu aimes au bal de fin d'année ! »_

**Lavande** (rouge pivoine) : Mais…Mais…Je n'ai aucune chance !  
**Hermione** (surprise de la réaction de son amie) : Qui est l'heureux élu ?  
**Parvati** : C'est Ron mais il ne faut pas que tu le dises !  
**Hermione** : Compte sur moi ! Lavande ! Ne dis pas que tu n'as aucune chance ! Ron est mon meilleur ami et tu n'es pas indifférente à ses yeux ! Maintenant il faut que tu te lances à le séduire pour qu'il t'invite !  
**Lavande** : C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?  
**Hermione** (rigolant mais redevint sérieuse quand elle vit le visage de son amie) : Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ira toute les quatre à Pré au Lard et on va s'occuper de nous !  
Hermione s'étonna elle même de ses paroles car deux heures avant elle n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça et serai encore dans ses bouquins !


End file.
